Diablos
Diablos are hard-shelled wyverns, commonly found in the Desert region. Their name "Diablos," means both "Two Horned" and "Devil". They are easily recognized by their trademark dual horns protruding from their head. They have a brown, rock-hard texture to their shell, which weakens the durability of weapons as they clash with it. Diablos have the ability to dig and travel underground, but can easily be unearthed with a sonic bomb. However, sonic bombs do not work when Diablos is enraged due to increased tolerance against high-frequency sounds. They are one of the most feared monsters living in the desert. It has been theorised that their horns become weaker and more brittle with age, as some individuals can be found in the Desert with only one horn. Facts *The Diablos also have a powerful charge attack and if not careful, they can get their horns stuck in their rocky surroundings. Once both of the horns have been broken, Diablos will not become stuck in those surroundings for the rest of the hunt. *The tail of a Diablos can be cut off for a single carve. *The materials from a Diablos can be used to make strong weapons and armour, like Diablos X, Diablos Z and Chaotic Order. *Diablos' tail is a main componant in several powerful hammers, and the creature's horn makes top quality lances. *Diablos' G Lvl materials can be used to make one of the strongest Raw damage Greatswords in the game (King Atillart Sword for MHFU and Diablos King Blade for MHP2G). Trivia *The roar of the Diablos has the same effect as sonic bombs if a swimming Cephalos are near, and thus if it screams, it forces a Cephalos out of the sand with a high-frequency sound produced by their scream. The scream also wedges a Black Diablos during the "Four Horns" quest (regardless of rank and location). *It is infamously known for their legendary "Screaming + Charge". This involves an enraged Diablos stunning a hunter with their scream then charging at them. *The Diablos' scream, as with all monsters, is blockable when shielding yourself. (Ex. Pressing R''' to raise your shield with Sword and Shield or to block with a Greatsword). This is a very useful feature when the Diablos is in rage. *Strangely, when you cut off both horns, you will possibly get 2 different kind of horns in the rewards. *Both Diablos and its cousin Monoblos are actually herbivores, despite their fierce appearance and powerful attacks. *This was confirmed in Monster Hunter Tri, where instead of eating other monsters to regain its stamina, Diablos instead eat '''Cacti that are in the area. The One-Horned Diablos *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there are two High Rank quests featuring a unique Diablos; one in the Guild and the other from Nekoht (Felyne Elder). In these quests, players fight the "Demon King Diablos" which has triple the power of a normal Diablos. Monster Hunter 3 Video *Gameplay: http://dic.nicovideo.jp/v/sm7819312 *New move & pitfall trapping: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u33-jCbUCb4 Changes in Monster Hunter 3 *Pitfall traps now work on Diablos. *Diablos now causes earthquake. *Diablos' new move: After a series of earthquakes, it will catapult itself out of the ground towards an unfortunate hunter. *There is no longer a Waist and Legging armor for Diablos (just like in MH1). *Diablos now eats cacti to recover stamina. Comparison Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns